The present invention relates to a jackpot display system. It is known to provide a gaming system which includes a plurality of gaming machines connected together and configured such that each gaming machine contributes to a common jackpot which may be won by players of the gaming machines. In general, each common jackpot is managed by a jackpot controller which receives jackpot contribution data from each gaming machine associated with the common jackpot, and outputs a jackpot amount derived from the jackpot contribution data to a display. The purpose of the display is to advertise the common jackpot to players and thereby encourage the players to play a game on the gaming machines associated with the common jackpot.
However, such jackpot display systems are relatively unsophisticated and inflexible.